2P Canada X Reader - Night Time Fun (Lemon)
by Neptuney
Summary: When waking up in a room you don't remember with a strange man, remembering the previous night's actives reveal something unexpected.


Warmth and comfort were the first things you encounter.

As you shift your position, you feel the light scratch of warm blankets and hear the rustle of the percale duvet cover. A soft bar of determined light drives you to open your eyes, as the lure of sleep slips from your mind's grasp. As your gaze slides over the print on the duvet and the dully painted walls, panic strikes your foggy conscious, shooting you awake in alarm of not knowing where you are. You sit up quickly, only to be met with severe dizziness and a pounding headache, as well as cold air wrapping around your bare torso and aching pain in your lower regions. Grasping to your forehead, you squint in pain and discomfort as your eyes look around the room you were in, memories of what happened fill your thoughts.

You went to a house party with a friend of yours, who had brought their significant other, and insisted that you come to find someone. You'd just finished your college exams, and had previously decided to watch television, and relax. Yet, your friend had other plans, and so you were shoved into a house filled with people, dancing lights, and loud music.

A shift on the bed alerts you that you're not alone, and your gaze locks onto the form laying besides you. Though the room is dark, you can make out a messy ponytail of blonde? strawberry blond? hair on the pillow, along with a bare-skinned and rather well-defined back. The figure moves once more, to lay on their – his – back; though once the bar of light strikes his opening eyes, an arm is quick to lay block it out. You watch curiously, observing this man's actions with wonder of who he is. You seem as if you remember him, yet your mind draws a blank for any recollection as to what his name is or where you met him. As soon as you recognize how you know this man, a light flustered blush fills your cheeks as you quickly avert your eye down to your hands, before rubbing your eyes to make it seem as if you'd only just woken up.

You sat silently on an uncomfortable couch, looking at the socializing bodies before you and around you. You were introverted, a wallflower if you please, and so big parties weren't much your thing. You held a light alcoholic drink in your hands, listening to the pounding music that surrounds you, and smiling with a 'hey!' to some people you knew as they passed by. With a sigh, you lean back and pull out your phone to try and see if you can find something to do, but soon enough have no such luck. You hadn't much of your drink, so it was only half full, and when you had thought you should probably just leave, a tall form emerged from the crowd and half sat half flopped into the open spot besides you with a grunt. Surprised, you watch as man pulled a joint from his lips and blew the smoke into the air before him.

You simply let your eyes flick over his appearance a short bit before looking down to your phone to check the time. The man wore a heavy red plaid flannel, which was unbuttoned to reveal a somewhat dark gray graphic tee with white print that you hadn't time to read. The sleeves of his flannel were pushed up around his elbows, and he had a pair of dark sunglasses resting atop his head. His eyes seemed dull almost, yet you could tell that their violet color held more secrets than you could hope to discover. His strawberry blond hair had been pulled back in a low ponytail, and due to the part falling in the center of his head, locks of hair that had been cut too short to pull back framed his rugged face. His eyes were tired, his nose held a scar running across it, and his jawline was coated with the scruff of a somewhat managed beard. In all, you couldn't help but say he was attractive.

The scent of marijuana struck your nose, but within this party it wasn't unusual. Before you got up to leave, you had glimpsed to the strange man beside you, and were alarmed to find him staring at you. Yet, as soon as your eyes locked, his violet ones were quick to look away. Slightly startled by the emotion behind the expression, you remained seated and looking to him. After a small moment you realized how silly you must seem and before you could turn and leave, the man's gaze locks back onto your own, curious one.

"Do you need something?"

His voice was different than how you imagined; sure it was rough and deep, but the tone of it was surprising. It wasn't as blank and uncaring as his expression reflected, but it held an inexplicable emotion. Sure, the music pounded out some of the other tones the man had mistakenly added, but to you, you heard not a harsh character. Regaining your senses, you simply broke a small, polite smile and shook your head,

"No, nothing… Excuse me, but were you looking at me just a moment ago?"

He seemed surprised by the question, and was quick to change the subject. Humming deeply, the man asked "Have you got a name? You don't seem much of a party-goer." With the avoidance noted, you simply shrugged, "Yeah, I'm _. I got dragged out here by one of my friend. How about you?"

Your conversation continued into the night, and you discovered that the man's name was Mathieu Williams, though he preferred Matt, and his brother had tricked him into coming out here. From the clouded smoke in the compact room, as well as the soon enough lack of light alcohol versus the abundance of harder liquor, you had quickly lost some of your better judgement skills.

You were pulled from your thoughts as you heard a low groan from beside you, followed by a tired "_...? You looked over curiously, peeking out from your hands to see Matt gazing up at you from under his arm, eyes faintly squinted against the light, "The fuck happened last night…? Where are we?" He must not remember much either, but at least he knows who you are. With a light yawn that you cover with your hand, you simply shake your head, exhausted and distracted by the pounding ache clouding your conscious.

"It's hard to remember… I think we're still at the party." "… great."

You remember stumbling upstairs, laughing, swearing, shouting… Matt's brother had found you and him, you both having had inebriating amounts of drinks. His brother was someone else, and Matt didn't seem much to care for him. Matt's brother, Alan you think, had been very sociable, yet now that you think about, he had a plan in mind for his "lil' bro". Apparently, Mathieu had believed Alan, or Al as he liked to be called, had overstepped the line when conversing with you, because soon enough a shouting match broke out.

Everything was hazy as far as memories for what happened right after that. The music made a suffocating atmosphere, the bodies swinging and dancing to the intoxicating beat only made it more numbing. The lights flashed, the smoke filled the air, laughter coupled over the sounds from the chattering cliques spread throughout the house. You remember holding onto something – a hand? – as you moved through the sea of figures, heat surrounding you and heavy basses pushing onto your skull. Not like you very much cared, and you let whatever or whoever was pulling on you lead you through.

You were now at stairs. That's right, up the stairs, Matt is taking you up the stairs. The treble of the music fades, and the far-reaching bass sound waves are quick to fill in, though muffled. Matt asks you something, and though you don't understand, you simply nod and smile, agreeing to it completely. Whatever it is.

A door was opened, to a bedroom you've never seen, before its shut and the music is dimmed once again. Now the sounds of the partiers are nonexistent, and the lights are blocked. The pressure on your hand is relieved as Matt lets go, and after a good few seconds, the cell phone light of yours illuminates the room. You look around the room to the best of your abilities, trying to get to somewhere you can lay down, yet you're interrupted by a pressure slipping around your abdomen and waist. A warm, soft breath floods against your neck, and before it has time to cool you feel lips press against the crook of your neck. Your phone light shuts off after a minute of neglect, and the warm intensity that was downstairs soon fills the room.

His calloused, cold hand runs up underneath your shirt, reaching for your chest as his mouth work against your throat, electing enticing sounds for Matt's ears. As he moves you to face him, you wrap your own arms around his neck, a hand shifting into his low ponytail and pulling his face towards you. Feverishly, you kiss him, and Matt returns the intensity, biting at your lip before you let his tongue slip into your mouth. In an alcoholic dance, your tongues fight, swirl, and explore each other with such passion it's unexpected from only meeting that night.

You feel yourself being lifted, a pair of rough hands doing so by your bum, and you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist, unintentionally pressing against his arousal. With a low groan being tugged from Matt's throat, he stumbles towards the bed, and without falling, lays you down and stays above you as his hands kneed into your chest, pinching your nipples under your clothing. With a moan, your head is pressed back into the pillow, as Matt's mouth begins to work southward from yours; kissing along your jawline, and sucking along your throat, you feel the room growing in heat and want from every small action of his.

His hands soon leave your chest, causing your back to arch in desire for his touch, moaning from Matt's administrations to your neck. Removing your top clothes, and leaving your torso bare before him, Matt continues his kisses down your neck and down your collarbone, reaching your chest. With one hand tending to the opposite nipple, he sucks the other, his teeth scraping against the sensitive flesh. With a loud moan, your hands find his hair, tugging against it, arching your back and grinding yourself against his hard arousal, ripping a low groan from Matt's throat, as he pauses from your chest. Eyes shut in pleasure, his hand slips down to your hips in order to rut against your hips, dragging moans from the both of you.

Unable to take the immense need for you, Matt quickly pops the button to your pants, pulling them down along with your underwear, and leaving you fully bare before him. You fluster, feeling as if you're too open, and try to hide yourself, only to be stopped by the one above you. Both of your sights had adjusted to the faint light filtering through the curtains, from the streetlamps outside. Mathieu's violet eyes run smoothly along your body, a hand softly running along with his gaze, until reaching your eyes, his hand on your cheek. With a soft hum, Matt leans down and kisses you deeply, muttering how amazingly perfect you are to him. Pulling away, the man removes his flannel to toss it to the side, his shirt soon following to reveal a defined stomach, along with a carved-like physique. Before his hands can reach his jeans, you're already there.

Having shifted your legs from around his thighs, you move forward, allowing your hands to run along the outline of his abdominal muscles. Matt watches your actions anxiously, shifting to lay legs out before him and to lean back a slight bit on hands, allowing you to do as you please. With a smile, you slip your fingers in along the waistline of his pants, undoing them before pulling them down agonizingly slow past the prominent tent in his boxers. With a lust filled growl, Matt orders you to hurry up, to which you obey. You discard his pants, and his boxers quickly after, watching as his erection springs from its fabric cage. With a teasing smirk, your hand slips to the base of the shaft, feeling Matt shift under you in pleasure.

You're ready to just pleasure him with your hands, but when you feel a rough grip on your hair, pulling your face close to him, you realize that won't be enough for Matt. After a hesitant moment, the grip on your hair subsides and you lightly lick the tip, before slowly lowering your mouth upon him. Matt's hips can't help but roll in pleasure, a deep moan slipping from his mouth, as you begin to bob your head and suck on his erection. Whatever you can't swallow you use your hands to interact with, and as you feel Matt growing close, you're pulled away.

With a gasp of surprise, your shoulders are slammed into the bed, and your hips pulled up to grind violently against Matt's. Moaning in sync with Mathieu, you and him both feel a dying need for one another's pleasures, as Matt leans down to kiss you roughly, his tongue no longer asking for permission as it digs itself into your mouth. As soon as you thought your silent begs were about to be answered, all contact is lost, as Matt gets up to grab his pants, and pulls a condom from one of the pockets. Though you two are in no position to make great decisions, at least he has common enough sense to remember that he wouldn't like a child with someone he only met this night.

As soon as it's on, you're instantly filled, your back arching with a loud moan, feeling stretched, but in the right way. Matt shudders at the warmth you provide, moaning himself, but it's covered by your cry. As you roll your hips in search of pleasure, Matt takes the hint and immediately starts moving, his mouth traveling down to suck upon your neck, hands on your hips and pulling you into each thrust. Your back is arched in desire, your moans filling the condensed air around you two, and Matt pounds away into you, hitting just the right spots.

But it seems the pleasure you provided him before was quick to lead to his release. You were close as well, due to all of Matt's plays upon your body, leaving it covered in marks. Matt's thrusts become kind of shaky and unbalanced, yet before he could reach his climax, you were already on cloud nine, screaming Matt's name in pleasure. As your vision started to return, Matt thrusted a few more rough times before shuddering with his release. With a low groan, he helped the both of you ride out your orgasms, before pulling out.

Tying the condom and tossing it out, Matt returned to the bed with your now exhausted form, kissing softly along your body while pulling the blankets out from under you, and lying next to. With a tired sigh, you can feel his warm hands wrap around your now bruised hips, pulling you into his warm chest and covering the both of you in the warm blankets as the air around you cooled rapidly.

With a disgruntled expression, you huff with embarrassment as you see Matt's violet eyes shift with realization of what happened. You lock your gaze with his as he looks to you, and with a sigh you look away. Matt continues to look to you, before sitting up and looking around as well, a thick awkwardness flooding the air. You hear the large man clear his throat, and out of the corner of your eye you see him fixing his mess of hair, before his voice fills the otherwise silent room, "Uh... sorry bout last night.." You simply smile softly with a blush, shaking your head lightly and say it's alright, fixing the blankets before you, "Don't be... would you like to hang out some more, not at a party..?" After a long pause, you receive your answer.

"Sure, maple"


End file.
